


Punch Me

by SickPhantom



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Violence, im sorry i can only write fucked up things, martin is mad as fuck, ok no srsly something is wrong with martin here, richard wants to feel pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SickPhantom/pseuds/SickPhantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts out playful, but quickly turns into something much worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punch Me

**Author's Note:**

> None of this is real, Martin Freeman and Richard Armitage belongs to themselves, yada yada

The first time Martin hit richard, it was playful and loose during set. He wasn't allowed to hit him back.

The second time was when they where walking outside together, and Richard got his revenge, and delibirately punched him a bit harder, hoping that Marting would do the same. He did, and Richard was pleased. 

The third time, he had martin pinned up against a wall, and marting punched him so hard his lip burst. Which almost made him come in his pants. The bruise stayed for weeks.

The fourth time, martin was riding him, and he was begging to be punched, and martin only obliged after he finished. 

The fifth was the first time he didn't have to ask. Martin had him tied up and bruised, and didn't stop until he asked him to. Afterwards, martin sleept next to him, occasionally kissing his neck.

The sixth was also the last. once again, he was tied up, but this time over a table. Martin broke a couple of ribs and his jaw, bruised his entire chest, and finally cut him open. As he took his last spluttering breaths, he watched martins disappearing back and wondered who that was the real victim in this case.  



End file.
